WWE Network
é um serviço de streaming de vídeo baseado em assinatura de propriedade da WWE, usando a infra-estrutura da Major League Baseball Advanced Media. O conceito foi originalmente anunciado em 2011. Em 08 de janeiro de 2014, WWE anunciou que a Network iria lançar em 24 de Fevereiro no Estados Unidos. A empresa afirmou em 31 de julho que o serviço foi previsto para ir ao vivo na Austrália, Canadá, Nova Zelândia, Hong Kong, Singapura, México, Oriente Médio, Espanha, Turquia, países nórdicos e na África do Norte, entre outros países já a partir de 17 de agosto. foi inesperadamente disponibilizado no Reino Unido e na Irlanda uma semana mais cedo do que o previsto, em 13 de janeiro de 2015, após um atraso de novembro do ano anterior. z WWE Network consiste em um linear de 24 horas de streaming de canais e programação sob demanda a partir da WWE Libraries. História Desenvolvimento e Lançamento nos EUA Em setembro de 2011, WWE anunciou oficialmente planos para lançar a em 2012 como um canal de televisão por assinatura. WWE, em seguida, realizou uma pesquisa perguntando às pessoas se eles pagariam a se fosse um canal premium. Em um e-mail enviado para os fãs da WWE que poderiam estar interessados na , a WWE pesquisou fãs para os seus pensamentos sobre a transmitir ao vivo os pay-per-views da WWE para os assinantes sem nenhum custo adicional. A pesquisa também observou que se repete o recurso do RAW e SmackDown, bem como imagens da World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), XFL, Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW), American Wrestling Association (AWA) e a WWE Filmes também faria o lineup. A Programação original também foi observado na pesquisa. Como o resultado de uma pesquisa online, WrestleMania Rewind foi escolhida como um nome para um novo show na em 17 de outubro de 2011. A data de lançamento original foi definida para 01 de abril de 2012, o que teria coincidido com WrestleMania XXVIII, e o site oficial da WWE apresentou um relógio de contagem regressiva que teria expirado em 1º de abril o relógio foi discretamente removido, e a Network não lançou como foi anunciado. A diretora de marketing da WWE Michelle Wilson, acabou com os rumores sobre o futuro da , dizendo "haverá uma , de alguma forma ou de outra. Estamos em negociações no estágio final com distribuidores", e confirmou que o WWE Legends House já tinha sido filmado. Em abril de 2013, a WWE tinha mudado de planos e teve como objetivo liberar a como uma tomada de televisão por assinatura premium, com um preço potencial de 15 dólares por mês. No Raw Old School em janeiro de 2014, a WWE colocou teasers promovendo um anúncio em 8 de janeiro no Consumer Electronics Show, em Las Vegas, depois de confirmar que o anúncio em causa da . No Consumer Electronics Show, WWE revelou um plano abrangente que iria ver uma data de lançamento para 24 de fevereiro de 2014 nos Estados Unidos. WWE Classics on Demand foi fechada em 31 de Janeiro de 2014 para abrir caminho para a . A período de teste gratuito foi oferecido durante a primeira semana do lançamento. o logotipo utilizado inicialmente para a Rede WWE eventualmente se tornou o logotipo padrão usado pela promoção WWE em agosto de 2014. Em abril de 2014 à frente da WrestleMania XXX, a Network recebeu aclamação, com o New York Times dizendo que a WWE tinha "se posicionado na vanguarda da televisão Internet." Mais tarde naquele mês, a empresa anunciou que a rede tinha 667.000 assinantes, menos do que um milhão de assinantes de que precisavam para quebrar mesmo. Quando as ações da WWE caíram 50% no mês seguinte, a Forbes descreveu baixos números de inscrição como sendo de "preocupação adicional" para os investidores após o underwhelming da WWE NBCUniversal e o negócio de renovação. WWE ofereceu uma segunda semana de pré-visualização livre da , que começou a 07 de julho, em uma tentativa de atrair novos assinantes. um segundo relatório divulgado no final de julho indicou que a Network tinha alcançado 700.000 assinantes. Com a WWE tendo como objetivo era chegar a um milhão de assinantes até o final de 2014 Expansão Em 31 de julho de 2014, a empresa anunciou um contrato de distribuição de anos canadense para o conteúdo da WWE com Rogers Media que vai ver a empresa que vai distribuir a como um serviço de TV Premium. Também na mesma data, foi anunciado que a iria lançar em Austrália, Nova Zelândia, Hong Kong, Singapura, México, Espanha e nos países nórdicos, entre outros. Em 12 de agosto, com os lançamentos nas linguas italiano, árabe, alemão, japonês, indiano, chinês, tailandês planejados para uma data posterior. Em 30 de outubro de 2014, em uma tentativa de aumentar o número de inscrição de um valor anunciado de 731 mil, a exigência de assinatura de 6 meses foi abandonada, permitindo que os assinantes a opção de cancelar a qualquer momento. WWE tinha originalmente planejado para lançar a Network em 1 de Outubro, no Reino Unido, mas foi adiada por mais um mês. O lançamento foi confirmado para acontecer as 20:00, em 3 de Novembro, no entanto 20 minutos antes do lançamento, WWE anunciou que tinha sido adiada indefinidamente. Vince McMahon pediu desculpas publicamente para o atraso. foi anunciado em 4 de janeiro de 2015, que a seria lançada no Reino Unido e na Irlanda em 19 de janeiro de 2015, ao preço de 9,99 euros e 12,99, respectivamente. Em 27 de janeiro de 2015, a WWE anunciou que a tinha alcançado 1 milhão de assinantes, com Vince McMahon dizendo que WWE iria "manter o foco na entrega de uma proposta de valor excepcional para os fãs adicionando novos conteúdos e novas funcionalidades no próximo ano" Em 12 de fevereiro de 2015, WWE anunciou uma parceria de cinco anos com a provedora de televisão OSN para trazer a para o Oriente Médio e o Norte de África como um serviço premium. Em 30 de julho de 2015, a WWE revelou a quantidade de assinantes para a Network sendo de 1.156.000. O anúncio foi feito como parte dos relatórios financeiros da WWE no segundo trimestre do ano, o que resultou em preço de suas ações subindo além dos 20,00 dólares após o fechamento do dia anterior sendo em $16,48. O total de 1.156 milhões de assinantes pagos marca uma diminuição de 13 por cento dos 1.315 milhões de assinantes pagos, que foi indicado nos relatórios para o primeiro trimestre de 2015. A WWE também revelou, incluindo assinantes de julgamento, a WWE tinha 1.227 milhões de utilizadores da Network no final do segundo trimestre, e ao longo de toda a vida útil a Network, houveram mais de 2 milhões de assinantes exclusivos. A foi lançada na Índia em 2 de novembro de 2015. Em 19 de Novembro, um relatório de pesquisa de mercado e consultoria Parque Associates anunciou que a tinha entrado entre os cinco principais serviços de streaming e arrastou somente MLB. Na categoria de TV em esportes. A WWE anunciou que a Network iria lançar na Alemanha, Suíça, Áustria e Japão em 5 de janeiro de 2016. Programação Eventos de Wrestling *All WWE pay-per-view events (currently 12 per year) broadcast live.47 *WWE NXT - Airs weekly on Wednesdays, including periodic special live episodes.47 *WWE Superstars - Airs weekly on Fridays.47 *Pre-shows and post shows for Raw, SmackDown and all WWE pay-per-views.48 *WWE Main Event - Weekly added episodes with three weeks of delay. Documentários *WWE Original Specials - Documentaries on WWE personnel and events exclusive to the WWE Network. *WWE Beyond the Ring - Documentary portions of previously-released WWE DVDs featuring various performers, organizations, and storylines. *WWE 24 - A show that goes behind the scenes of WWE events and Superstars. *Breaking Ground - A special look at the WWE Performance Center and what it takes to become a *WWE Superstar. Shows Atuais *The Edge and Christian Show That Totally Reeks of Awesomeness - A comedy series and variety show starring Edge and Christian. *First Look - A first look at upcoming WWE Home Video releases. *Legends with JBL - An interview show hosted by John Bradshaw Layfield featuring WWE Legends. *Stone Cold Podcast - Interview series hosted by Stone Cold Steve Austin. *This Week in WWE - A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's WWE action. *Ride Along - A show following WWE Superstars and Divas as they drive city to city. *Live! with Chris Jericho - Interview series hosted by Chris Jericho. *WWE Breaking News - Breaking News from WWE. *WWE Unfiltered - Interview show hosted by Renee Young, discuss about wrestling career, WWE Superstars' story, music and movie. *WWE Culture Shock - Corey Graves reveals a variety of unique venues, customs, music, food and people as WWE’s tour travels around the world. *Table For 3 - Three WWE personalities share stories over dinner. *WWE Swerved - A hidden camera prank show featuring WWE Superstars. Ex-Shows *As Seen On YouTube - The best of WWE's YouTube content. *Jerry Springer Too Hot for TV - Jerry Springer hosts this look back at some of WWE's most outrageous and embarrassing moments. *WWE Legends' House - A reality television series featuring several WWE legends. *The Monday Night War: WWE vs. WCW - A television series about the Monday Night Wars.47 *WWE Slam City - An animated series featuring current WWE talent, based on the Mattel toy line of the same name. *Superstar Ink - Corey Graves asks WWE superstars about the meaning behind their tattoos. Also aired on YouTube. *The WWE List - A fast paced, interactive series that tallies tweets from the WWE Universe to compile the most unusual lists ever in WWE History. *WWE WrestleMania Rewind - The first show named to be part of the network; a retrospective look at WrestleMania's memorable moments.847 *WWE Countdown - A top-10 countdown show based on interactive fan polls.47 *WWE Quick Hits - A monthly show with extra short clips from various DVDs & WWE Network shows. *WWE Rivalries - A show documenting rivalries in Wrestling. *WWE Music Power 10 - A monthly Top 10 WWE Music countdown show. *Tough Talk - A post show to Tough Enough hosted by Byron Saxton. Shows em produção *Camp WWE - A TV-MA animated short-form comedy series with Seth Green.49 *WWE Diva Search - A reality show to find the next WWE Diva. *Global Cruiserweight Series - Thirty-two of the greatest Cruiserweights in the world battle it out to see who the best in the world is. *Holy Foley - A reality TV show starring Mick Foley and his family.50 Programação Repetida e Arquivada :Em adição aos programas antigos listados acima: *Virtually every WWE, WCW and ECW pay-per-view event ever produced is available for on-demand streaming.51 Although WWE promotes the selection as every pay-per-view ever made, a handful of international PPV events have not yet been made available.52 *Encore broadcasts of Raw and SmackDown at least 30 days old (original broadcasts would continue to air exclusively on cable television).51 *Additional content from WWE Libraries, which has a library of over 100,000 hours of programming, will be added over time.53 *Select episodes of World Class Championship Wrestling *Select episodes of ECW Hardcore TV from 1993-1998 *Select episodes of ECW on TNN from 1999-2001 *Every episode of WCW Clash of the Champions *Every episode of WCW Monday Nitro from 1995-1998 and select episodes from 1999 *Every episode of Saturday Night's Main Event *Every episode of Seasons 1-4 of Total Divas. *Select WWE Classics on Demand programming. *Select episodes of Tuesday Night Titans from 1984-1985 *Every episode of WWE Tribute to the Troops *Select episodes of WWF Prime Time Wrestling from 1986-1987 *Every episode of WWE Tough Enough *Every WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony *Every episode of Raw from 1993-1999 and 2001 and select episodes from 2000 and 2003-2004. *Every episode of NWA World Championship Wrestling Saturday Edition from November 2, 1985 to September 26, 1987 *Select episodes of Smoky Mountain Wrestling from 1994 *Select episodes of Mid-South Wrestling from 1982-1986 *Select episodes of AWA Championship Wrestling from 1986-1988 *Select episodes of Global Wrestling Federation from 1990-1992 Embora os programas de televisão dos Estados Unidos Parental Guidelines e as taxas sistema de classificação mais semanais da WWE como sendo TV-PG, a transmite uma ampla gama de conteúdo. Um bloco de controlo parental está disponível e um conteúdo classificado como TV-14 e TV-MA são precedidos por um aviso consultivo. A Network transmite cenas com Chris Benoit, mas um aviso consultivo é exibido antes de cada exibição; que marca a primeira grande exibição de Benoit até seu assassinato / suicídio em 2007. O PPV Over the Edge 1999, famoso pela morte de Owen Hart, também está disponível pela primeira vez desde a sua data original do ar, no entanto, algumas porções do evento foram editadas por respeito à Família Hart. Combates com Jesse Ventura nos comentários, que foram previamente dubladas mais devido a um processo judicial em 1991, que foram ao ar com os comentários originais. Enquanto promoveu transmissões on-demand como sendo inéditas, alguns casos como palavrões e nudez todos são censurados. No lançamento, todos, porém alguns combates de New Jack foram retirados dos pay-per-views da ECW, como também seu retorno surpresa ao Heat Wave 1998, devido a uma combinação de questões de direitos musicais sobre a sua música de entrada e da incapacidade para remover a música sem perder o áudio do comentário original. Os combates excluídos foram finalmente reintegrado com música de substituição e recém-gravados com os comentários de Joey Styles. Vários pontos de pay-per-views são cópias de seus lançamentos de DVD condensadas, ao invés de as versões ao vivo e por isso há alguns combates faltando. Impacto na Indústria PPV Em entrevista a revista Tima, Michelle D. Wilson, a diretora chefe de marketing da WWE, declarou a sua razão para ignorar as empresas de TV a Cabo e, em vez apenas oferecendo a linha : "Ofertas digitais acima do topo representam o futuro, e dado que nossos fãs apaixonados consomem cinco vezes o conteúdo de vídeo on-line mais do que os espectadores não-WWE e sobre-índice para a compra de assinaturas on-line, tais como Netflix e Hulu Plus, acreditamos que a hora é agora para uma WWE Network". Em resposta ao anúncio, A DirecTV emitiu uma declaração dizendo que eles são re-avaliar a possibilidade de continuar a desenvolver eventos pay-per-view da WWE. Devido a esses eventos também estarem disponível na uma vez que ela foi lançada, poderiam reduzir o número de compras de pay-per-view através das provedores de cabo e satélite. Vince McMahon sugeriu que as operadores de televisão por assinatura acabariam por decidir continuar a levar Os eventos pay-per-view da WWE, uma vez que os prestadores querem manter uma parte significativa de cada compra, e incorrer em custos mínimos (para além da parcela da taxa para cada compra da WWE) para transportar os eventos: "É lucro para eles" A DirecTV depois calmamente perdeu audiência com os PPV's da WWE. Em resposta, a WWE disse: "Sim, a DIRECTV decidiu parar de oferecer residencialmente o do nosso produto PPV e comercialmente. A única outra opção seria a de trabalhar com o provedor de cabo local." Em 19 de fevereiro, 2014, A Dish Network anunciou que iria transmitir os pay-per-views da WWE em um evento de base, começando com o Elimination Chamber. A Dish Network mais tarde divulgou um comunicado dizendo: "Dish não irá oferecer PPV Elimination Chamber em 23 de Fevereiro. A WWE não está disposta a ajustar os seus custos de PPV para as empresas de satélite e cabo, o que é injusto para com os seus clientes. Precisamos re-focar nossos esforços para apoiar os parceiros que melhor servir os clientes do prato". Dish mais tarde tomou a decisão de transmitir a WrestleMania XXX. Links externos *WWE Network no Facebook. *WWE Network no Twitter. *Site Oficial. Categoria:WWE Categoria:Serviços de Streaming